


Prompt! Mint 7

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Bestiality, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Subspace, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mint and Derek fight over Stiles, Stiles is the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 7

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "If you aren't bored of the Mint!series yet I think it would be extremely hot if Mint tried to push Derek off Stiles while they were fucking and Derek lost his shit. He could beta or alpha shift and fuck Stiles while growling at Mint or haul off and fuck Mint into submission. Or both, both would be good. Thanks and keep up the super hot work."
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "Hi! So I love your mint prompts and was wondering if you could do something like Derek needing to prove he's Stiles alpha after Mint dominating him in the last fic and fucking stiles in a full wolf shift in front of mint. Like maybe once Derek shifts mint is scared of this huge wolf and then scents that it is Derek and relaxes. Maybe Derek fucks and knots stiles while stiles sucks off Mint. I can't believe I asked that *blushes* this is of course assuming Derek can fully shift in your verse."
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "In the last Minty instalment, Stiles teasing Derek about him not being Minty's alpha got me thinking - what if one day Derek's getting ready to fuck Stiles when Minty challenges him for it, just like totally ignoring Derek and bounding onto the bed to breed Stiles. And then Derek has to show off his Alphahood and proceeds to fuck Stiles while being super-possessive. Humiliation (esp. of Stiles) would be wonderful; dirty talk is always a plus. If you don't like this, feel free to ignore it!"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

“Such a good boy for me, Stiles... So good. Holding nice and still for me... letting me play with your beautiful cunt.”

Stiles’ eyes rolled back into his head, a pitiful mewl slipping out of his throat and getting immediately muffled by the rubber gag stretching his lips wide. He wants to sink down on the bed, his arms shaky and weak with how often Derek had already mounted him – slipping his thick cock deep into the reddened, loose hole to fuck his mate in long, languorous strokes that had Stiles reduced to a quivering mess in seconds. It’s only Derek’s soft, disapproving growl that keeps him up on all fours, the large hands spreading his ass open, and digging the barest hint of claws into his flesh.

“Stay up, Stiles,” he rumbles, one hand drifting over to catch the cum that had slipped out of his softly contracting rim and push it back inside, “Need to mark you up, baby.”

Stiles shivered all over, feeling so _full_ and _used_ and _loved_. Derek never called him endearments – only when he himself was punch drunk as well on whatever they were doing. The knowledge that Derek enjoyed so much seeing him with his ass full of the wolf’s cum was... yeah. It was enough to make him softly sway his hips in the air in a weak imitation of a wriggle. His throbbing cock swayed with the motion, making him whine pitifully into his gag – Derek had not yet allowed for him to cum and his dick and balls felt like overripe fruit where they were dangling between his legs.

If only he could...

His hand hadn’t even yet moved properly when Derek was already growling – a deep and dangerous sound that was vibrating throughout his mate’s body, making him shiver all over.

 _Aw come on!_ Stiles wants to sob, _You’ve been nutting off three times now. Lemme come too? Please? Pretty please?_ He was not above begging. He seriously was not. With a gag in place, though...

Derek was still growling. And his claws were by now digging enough into Stiles’ cheeks to threaten to break the skin and... what was... happening?

The bed jostled, causing him to softly cry out as his arms almost buckled again.

“No!” Derek suddenly barks, making Stiles jump a little, head whirling around and eyes going big as he sees Minty right there on the bed, teeth bared and ears flat back against his head in a way Stiles had never before seen on the husky.

He looked... ferocious. And pissed off – fur standing in a way that made the normally rather slim dog look twice its size, bright blue eyes fixed on where Stiles knew Derek’s cum was dripping out of him messily.

“Move,” Derek growled, voice so deep and rough, Stiles just _knew_ his mate was shifted without him needing to see. He made a soft, distressed sound in the back of his throat, ass lowering just a little as he made an attempt to gingerly crawl away from two aggressive canines, but was quickly thwarted by Mint’s growling bark and Derek’s claws that were digging painfully into his flesh by now.

Pinned like that between a feral lover and a jealous dog, Stiles could only whine in mortification, arms finally giving way to bury his bright red face in the rumpled bedding.

Minty was usually a well behaved dog. Stiles would be the first to admit that the husky tended to test his boundaries with him every now and again, but with Derek Mint usually... well. He usually _listened_.

Not so now. Not so, when Derek had been breeding _his_ bitch for the whole morning, pumping him full with cum and – in extension – puppies. The bed was vibrating with their growls, travelling through Stiles’ knees into his quivering thighs and, faintly, into his swinging cock which was a little torture in and of itself, making him whimper into his arms, hands fisting the sheets.

Derek’s annoyance was almost a physical sensation – making his skin crawl where his mate was by now beyond words, just snarling at the intruder, large body inching closer until he was covering up his mate, thick arms bracketing Stiles’ shoulders in, and still-hard cock drooling pre-cum over the small of his back.

Stiles watched with slightly hazy eyes as the hair on Derek’s arms got thicker, claws extending until they were ripping into the fabric, rendering perfectly fine bedding absolutely useless.

The Alpha was a heavy on Stiles' back – his body a ridiculously large bulk where Stiles could see them reflected in the dresser mirror.

“Mine,” Derek managed to choke out finally, hips snapping so his thick cock was slapping against Stiles’ ass, making the human moan into his arms and arch his ass up in an effort to get that dick where he wanted it to be.

The bed moved with Minty's agitated shuffling – the dog inching closer, wet, cold nose pressing gingerly against Stiles’ hip even while his eyes were fixed on Derek; a clear challenge. Stiles winced, teeth digging into the gag, as Derek roared, the sound deafening in a way that made the human's breath hitch and his ears tingle.

There was more movement and the sharp sound of jaws clicking together, though Stiles could not dig up the coordination to actually turn around and look. Derek must have done _something_ though, because suddenly Mint was whimpering and edging away quickly, fluffy tail tucked between his hind legs as he watched Derek warily. Stiles peeked down between his own legs, staring in self-pity at his almost angrily hard cock. He was so consumed by the sudden urge to curl his hand around the feverish flesh that he nearly didn't see Derek wrapping his large fist around his own cock, in order to...

 _Fuck!_ Stiles wanted to scream, but only managed an inarticulate shout into the rubber ball as Derek’s cock suddenly spread him apart, driving into his used hole in one harsh, heart stopping thrust that had Stiles’ body scramble to adjust to the thick girth, his swollen insides clenching and unclenching in a filthy kiss around the length.

Derek didn’t wait for him to adjust. It was like getting fucked by Minty – only that this cock was even thicker than the animal's as it hammered inside his poor cunt, fat head nailing against his prostate in a way that was skirting the edges of lust and pain.

“Mine!” Derek snarled, low and animalistic, hunching down over his mate and rubbing the coarse hair of his body against Stiles’ back until the human was sure the burn would last for days. “Mine. You’re _mine!”_

 _Yes_ , Stiles wanted to sob, trembling hand slipping over to curl around one massive arm, thumb stroking the skin soothingly, _Yours. All yours._

His ass was burning, muscles capitulating in face of the harsh fucking and just opening up for the cock – getting all soft and pliant as Derek rammed in deep, shoving him in little increments across the bed. Looking into the mirror, Stiles could see how Derek’s hips were hunched that little bit in dumb animal instinct that made him look even more like Minty.

Minty, who was crawling with little yips and whimpers across the bed, cautiously approaching Stiles’ red, sweaty face. He felt... he felt _used_ as he realized the dog wasn’t even looking at him for permission, but was just staring at Derek – bright eyes submissively rolled up to catch a glimpse of the wildly fucking Alpha. He didn’t know what the Alpha did above him – whether Derek had given him some sort of signal – but suddenly there was a wet, long tongue being dragged across his face, zeroing in on his lips stretched so wide around the gag.

He mewled again, ragged sobs escaping his throat as he got pounded into by his mate, one arm curled around Derek’s arm to hold on for dear life and the other now stretching to dig fingers into long fur.

“Mine. My mate. Mine to mount and breed and _fuck_ as long as I want.”

Stiles almost had the urge to pat Derek in congratulation for managing a whole sentence, as primitive as it had been.

His head was swimming – there was his mate splitting his throbbing hole wide open around his cock and their dog trying to valiantly get his slobbering tongue into the gaps between the ball gag and the corners of his mouth, filthily kissing him even as his cock slapped painfully against his quivering belly again and again.

He wanted to come. He wanted to come _so bad_ and Stiles thought he might go out of his mind if he wasn’t allowed to shoot his load soon. His insides felt like fire; like that thick cock was rubbing him _everywhere_ , dragging his soft insides out with it and stuffing him full with them again an again, his rim clinging like a lewd mouth to the broad shaft.

“Perfect bitch,” Derek growled, hand taking a fist full of Stiles’ hair and turning his head until the young man was presenting their dog with his mouth. “Kiss him back,” Derek snarled and Stiles could only mewl, the blood pulsing in his cheeks as he tried pushing his tongue out past the ball gag, drool slipping down his chin.

He couldn’t tell, as the strap around the back of his neck got loosened, whether Derek had managed to open the clasp or had sliced through the band with sharp claws, but it didn’t matter, really... not when his mouth was emptied of rubber the one second and filled with long, seeking dog tongue the next.

He should be gagging, probably. Should make disgusted noises and push Mint away. Probably.

What he did was moan like a slut, voice raw and shot as his mouth just fell open, small human tongue barely able to participate until he gave up on it and just let Minty do all the work.

Even the need to come wasn’t as insistent anymore – body pushed beyond the simple need to shoot his balls dry. He just... he _existed_ between Derek and Mint, body pliant and capitulating to both his mates.

He couldn’t even tell how long Derek had been at it when he finally started to calm down, thrusts getting less punishing and becoming more loving – long pulls in and out, crowned by dirty grinding that had Stiles’ ass ripple all around it.

He was so far gone, he didn’t even protest when Derek suddenly pulled out, leaving him with his ass up high in the air, hole gaping and red, not even attempting to close up again. The Alpha shuffled around on his knees, cock in his slowly moving fist.

Stiles watched with slowly blinking eyes as Derek’s large hand seized Minty’s scruff, pulling the husky away from the human’s face. The animal just went with it – large body unresisting and ears turned to the sides as he waited patiently, glowing eyes staring up into his Alpha’s face while Derek's cock was pointing directly at the furred face.

Stiles mewled softly as he watched Derek strip his cock with sharp, quick motions in front of their dog's sleek muzzle until he finally shot his load – thick globs of cum glinting pearly-white against the dark fur of Mint’s nose.

Derek was a good Alpha, though. He didn't like making his mate feel empty, so after rubbing the wet head of his cock off against the tip of Mint’s wet nose, he dragged the husky towards Stiles – letting them both clean the slick off with eager tongue wipes.

It would take a long time until Stiles was coherent again to realize he never actually came.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them. Please, please submit them on tumblr when my prompts are open again.)


End file.
